1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispenser-applicator assemblies and, more particularly, to dispenser-applicator assemblies for dispensing and applying a liquid dispensed from an aerosol container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerosol containers, which are filled with a liquid and a gas under pressure to aerate and dispense the liquid through a valve, are widely used. There have been a number of suggestions of attachments to such containers to enhance their utility for applying the liquid to a work surface. In the aerosol upholstery shampooer shown in Hoxie U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,781, for example, a dispenser-applicator is attached to an aerosol can by means of a special separate threaded adaptor which is snapped in place on the can. After the dispenser-applicator is screwed onto the adaptor, a trigger is depressed to actuate the valve and dispense the liquid through a passageway to an applicator member which includes a sponge block surrounded by bristles. However, Hoxie's dispenser-applicator, having several parts, is relatively expensive to produce. Moreover, the liquid is fed directly to a single point on the sponge block, and being unable to stay there, is deflected laterally spreading quickly to the outer edges of the block. The outer edges rapidly become over saturated, causing dripping of the liquid, frequently on a hand of the user.
Cohn U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,597 shows a shaving cream dispenser having a housing which snaps onto an aerosol can. The housing includes a tube which seats on the valve of the aerosol can and extends laterally to deliver shaving cream to brush bristles. The tube is integral with an actuating platform for which the tube serves as a hinge. Depression of the platform causes shaving cream to be delivered to the bristles. While the bristles are suitable for applying shaving cream to the user's face, it is not effective for applying a stain or paint to a work surface.
Drake U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,102 also discloses a snap-on cap for dispensing shaving cream to a brush and also includes a tube which serves as a hinge for the applicator panel.
Samaras et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,856 also shows a dispenser for feeding a liquid to a brush from a pressurized can. In one embodiment, a sponge pad, which extends laterally beyond the edges of the support base, is substituted for the brush. A recess is shown beneath the sponge pad, but its structure and functions are not described.
British Patent No. 2,198,035A discloses a writing or painting instrument which dispenses a liquid from a pressurized container. The passageway for the liquid empties into a recess provided beneath a writing portion, which comprises an expanded sponge layer beneath an open-cell sponge layer. Ribs extend from a cover and seem to provide additional recesses. However, the structure and functions are not described; and it is not explained whether the additional recesses are separate from or are connected to the main recess or whether the ribs have any function beyond serving as a mounting structure for the writing portion. Because the expanded sponge layer is not porous one or more thin through-holes, having a diameter of about 2 mm., extend through the writing portion. It is said that the through-holes should not be too thin because they become clogged. The writing portion may be formed of a single open cell sponge layer in which case the through-holes may not be necessary.
Swiss Patent No. 446,176 also discloses an aerosol dispenser. A passageway feeds a liquid to a central recess beneath a sponge applicator. In one embodiment, a bore hole is provided through the center of the sponge applicator.
Katsuda et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,854 shows an aerosol applicator having a cap for feeding liquid to a vertical applicator which extends the entire height of the aerosol container and cap. Liquid is fed to a flow space which extends behind the entire length of the applicator.
While a number of other devices for the application of liquid from a pressurized can are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,609; 3,256,549; 3,814,525; 2,900,651; and 3,231,923, more effective distribution of the liquid is desirable.
An applicator with a flocked fabric surface has been used for the smooth application of a liquid to a work surface. Typically, the flocked fabric surface is dipped in liquid in an open container. If the flocked fabric were to be glued to a porous applicator receiving the liquid from a pressurized container, the glue would block the flow of the liquid to the fabric.